A Little Piece Of Heaven
by Sinistergateslegend
Summary: Eva takes a new position in WWE meaning instead of being at the office she's now on the road. Battling her own demons she's changed a lot in the past year. She comes across a very arrogant and bluntly honest Randy Orton, will she open up to him about what she's been through or will she just push him away. Very first fanfic! Reviews and feedback appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of high heels clicked authoritvely along the hallway of the arena. Heads were turning as the stunning exotic bombshell sashayed through the crowd of people. Eva Williams became increasingly uncomfortable as she felt like she was being visually violated by the peering eyes that began to drink in her beauty, from the tan skin, long dark hair and curves in all the right places those around her were being captivated. Trying to switch off from the admiration and focus on what she was here to do she made her way to Stephanie McMahon's make shift office for the night.

"Steph..." I called knocking on the door

"Come on in Eva and take a seat". Steph was the whole reason I was here, she had dragged me away from Stanford kicking and screaming begging me that she needed me on the road instead of in my comfortable office at the WWE Headquarters. "So I'm here now, what exactly do you want me to do?" I half snapped, half sighed. Steph's eyes narrowed slightly and I knew I had pushed her buttons, truth is I had done that alot to her lately and she didn't deserve it. Professionally I had my shit together but personally my life had spiralled into one big depressing cluster fuck of a situation that I had stupidly got myself into. I was still healing so to speak, the physical scars had healed but mentally and emotionally I was raw.

Steph had been a great support to me, the whole McMahon family had so I really could have been a bit more appreciative. "Sorry I'll drop the attitude, blame it on a shitty flight and lack of caffeine." Steph smiled knowing half of it was true - lack of caffeine turned me into 'bitchzilla'.

"Look I know you've been amazing in Public Relations at headquarters but I feel that we could better utilise your skills here on the road. I've always asked for your input with creative ideas and you've been fantastic...so I'm trying something new and I want you to work one on one with the superstars to help develop storylines and directions for their characters."

I sat there silent for a long time processing what she had just told me. Yeah I was great at my job and granted I had given my creative input in from time to time but this just seemed like a huge undertaking. I also saw what she was trying to do, putting a new challenge in front of me to keep my mind of what I had been through. Steph knew me too well I couldn't say no, but now I was beginning to think that was the old me, the new Eva had a lot of self doubt - not that I'd ever admit that to anyone but I knew deep down I wasn't the same person, he had made sure of that. Not only was I doubting my abilities but I wasn't too keen on working with some of the talent either. Debating within myself I came to the conclusion I wasn't really in the position to deny Steph.

"Sounds interesting...I'm looking forward to it." I tried to say with as much enthusiasm as I could muster while trying to soften the expression on my face into a relatively genuine smile. "I knew you would jump on board! And Eva I really think this change will be good for you...now go and get yourself acquainted with everybody"

I quickly caught on to the double meaning behind Steph's word's, nodding I turned towards the door thinking to myself, what the hell have I got myself into? Brushing that aside my next train of thought was easy, it was the one word that had kept popping up in my head since I had stepped foot into this god awful place...COFFEE! And god help any person that got in my way.

Making my way down the corridors I became brutally aware of the constant looks and whispers I was garnering and it occurred to me that I was now the new talking point of the locker room and WWE road family, oh joy how lucky was I! Rolling my eyes I ignored it focusing on my one goal - locating coffee.

Alas the holy mecca was now a few steps in front of me, nothing could damper my mood now. Suddenly my view of the coffee machine was blocked by a 6'5 tan frame whose arms were sleeved in dark artwork. He was standing nonchalantly having a conversation with another man right in front of the coffee machine. I noticed he looked so at ease everything about him just screamed confident, I was now hoping he would not be the cause of the murder spree I would go on if I did not get caffeine within the next minute. Approaching them I politely said excuse me which in my caffeine and sleep deprived state (sleep did not come easily to me anymore, nightmares rule my evenings) was a miracle that I could even utter those words without a snarl . Turning around cold blue eyes met mine and his lips twitched up in a smirk, running his tongue along the bottom of his lips the blantant suggestion in his words oozed over me, "And if I choose to move out of your way, how exactly are you going to thank me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Whoops forgot to mention that I don't own WWE or anything associated with it. Although if Randy would like me to own him I really wouldn't have it in me to deny him! I only own Eva my OC**

**Big thanks to those who have reviewed, followed etc. Huge shout out to my girl MissScarletintheLibrary who has inspired me to do this with her kind words and awesome stories. Now lets see Eva's response to Randy's question...**

Eva swallowed the urge to vomit while mentally cursing herself for the figure hugging dress she decided to wear today. It hugged her in all the right places, accentuating her curves, stretching over her pert behind, cinching in her waist and allowing her breasts to slightly pop out, _Jesus it's almost as if I'm inviting him to undress me with his eyes!_

Gathering herself as much as she could and putting on her mask of confidence she replaced the shock in her eyes with what could only be described as pure venom. "No the question is how are you going to thank me?" confusion provided a frown on his features, "The way I see it Mr Orton (yes she knew exactly who he was) is that I'm going to do you a favour by not going to the McMahon's and the board about this little moment we're having right now...I know you can't afford another black mark next to your name and let's face it sexual harassment NEVER looks good on a record" Anger flashed through his eyes and Eva was soon interrupted, "Listen here you up tight bitch"...

"No you listen, I don't believe I was finished yet, see you won't have long left in this company with how stale your character has become as well as the endless behavioural issues you've had so from where I'm standing you need all the help you can get and not another reason to fire your ass"

By this stage Randy was seething with anger, the vein in his neck nearly exploding and his face a scary shade of red. Never had he been spoken to like that especially not by a woman! Hell in this company he was the golden child, practically untouchable, "I don't think you realise exactly who your talking to princess, see in this company I am king and can do no wrong - you may want to remember that next time you go all psycho bitch on me...oh and that remark was out of pity to you, _see from where I'm standing_ I doubt a girl like you would get many offers like that even if it was a joke. And I don't need help just like I don't need your unfounded advice."

That one remark was enough to momentarily shatter Eva's façade but she was not going to crumble in front of him, "You don't intimidate me Randy, so if my bluntness offends you I'll keep that in mind and try to be more full of shit when talking to you, now move out of my way asshole so I can get my coffee."

Realising he had got under her skin confidence and smugness returned to his striking face. Smirking Randy moved out of the way, but not before he got in one last remark, "You know I'd lay off the coffee _sweetheart_...it has a lot of hidden calories in it and judging by how your busting out of your dress right now I don't think you need them, oh and can I say what an absolute pleasure it was meeting you, see you around"

With that last dig at her confidence he turned on his heel and left. She could hear his deep laughter as he made his way towards his locker room. Shaking a little and fighting back the tears Eva grabbed her coffee and headed outside for a breather. Melting into the bench she let out a shaky breath, trying like hell to calm her anxiety.

It was times like this she wish she smoked - anything to relieve the nervousness and panic she was now feeling. Randy had got to her and she was annoyed with herself for letting him. She didn't know what had affected her more his cruel jibes or the way he had initially looked at her, almost like she was meal that he was ready to devour. What was she going to do about Randy Orton, she hadn't even officially started her new role yet she had already made a very frightening enemy!

Closing her eyes and rubbing her temples she dreamed of a hot bubble bath, chocolate cake and a big bottle of wine (_screw the fucken calories!)_. Lost in her own thoughts she wasn't aware of the figure that had sat down next to her until a husky voice broke her from her day dream, "Don't take Randy too seriously, he'll make you think he's a badass but the truth is he's just really good at packing temper tantrums - even puts two year olds to shame"...lazily opening her eyes Eva met the gaze of the stranger sitting next to her, "Seth Rollins by the way". Getting a good look at him Eva felt at ease, his smile was endearing and his eyes were a soft brown that were warm and inviting and she felt herself getting lost in them. Embarrassed, Eva cleared her throat with a nervous cough, "Eva Williams and thanks for that little speech, it has instantly made me feel better about my new foe".

Seth smiled, "Nah I should be thanking you doll, you provided us all some good entertainment back there - I was so close to giving you a standing ovation." She shook her head and laughed, "Well I'm pleased I could provide you with some entertainment while I was subjected to his verbal tirade on me and my appearance - at least some good came of my verbal assault!"

"Like I said don't take him too seriously, you probably just bruised his ego by not falling for the famous Orton charm, he's actually a cool guy he just seems to have these uncontrollable asshole tendencies." Seth drawled. (_Ha tendency...his whole personality screams I'm a narcissistic asshole! thought Eva) _, "keep your head up _pretty_ girl, with your attitude your going to be fine, stop sitting here doubting yourself and show us all how amazing I have a feeling you are" with that he sent a wink in her direction and left her to sit on the bench pondering his words.

_So within my first hour I've made an enemy and with how I made that enemy I ended up making a new friend...well this shit just got confusing! _

**Please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or anybody or anything associated with it**

**Note: This chapter is going to give you a glimpse of why Eva is the way she is and why she doesn't sleep much. There is so much more detail to come later but she will reveal this when she's ready. **

After a long tedious first day of meetings and introductions, not to mention her encounter with a certain blue eyed monster all Eva wanted to do was lock herself away in her hotel suite and shut herself off from the world. Rummaging through her handbag and grabbing her room key she felt her muscles relax as she entered her suite. As soon as the door was closed behind her she proceeded to kick off her heels and peel her dress off her body, leaving her clad in her plain black bra and panties, she threw her hair up into a loose topknot and made her way to the bathroom. After scrubbing her face free of her make-up she examined herself in the bathroom mirror.

Frowning she knew she looked like a walking zombie but with no presence of imperfection hiding makeup the dark circles under her eyes were more prominent, skin dull and her features had that sunken in look. This is what she did every night, she stood there examining herself, picking at every inch of her body. The old Eva felt like a distant memory, where was that girl that was glowing, was carefree, courageous and more importantly happy. How did she let herself get to this point. Knowing she was broken beyond repair was the depressing part even she knew no one would be able to piece her back together. Her eyes told that story, they were dark, haunted, empty and completely void of all emotion except anger.

Anger is how she dealt with her situation now. She wasn't sure what made her more frustrated, that she had let this happen to herself, believing she deserved it or that _he_ had done this to her after claiming how much he loved her. She did not allow herself the luxury of trusting anyone anymore, the scars that littered her body reminded her of that. They were small but there was just enough of them to notice small imperfections in her flawless caramel coloured skin.

Her collarbone, the valley between her breasts, ribs, stomach, pelvic area and tops of her thighs all bore his marks of rage and control. The scars on the tops of her thighs were now covered by delicate feather tattoos - they were supposed to represent the shedding of old skin, this was a lie though she would never forget what had happened it would always affect her. The broken ribs and eye socket had healed well, as had the bruises but the small scars were a permanent reminder of how brutal so called 'love' can be. If what she had experienced was 'love' she was content with being alone. When your alone no one can hurt you...right?

Draping on her over sized grey t-shirt that covered what she viewed as her mangled body she couldn't contain the yawn that escaped her mouth so she decided that she would attempt to settle into her bed for the night. She had tried everything in the past ten months to help her sleep properly, from chamomile tea to dark cherry tablets but nothing helped. She didn't like the drugs her doctor had tried to prescribe, she felt they weren't good for her body and she had become so paranoid now she didn't like the thought of drifting into a deep sleep and not being able to hear something or more importantly someone. Closing her eyes she hoped she would get at least a couple of hours rest before the dark abyss pulled her in and the nightmares ruled her sleep deprived mind.

_"No stop please...I didn't mean to disobey the rules", she tried to get out but spluttered as blood filled her lungs and throat, consciousness slowly escaped her making her feel delirious. Coughing, blood went everywhere and this only proved to anger him further, that's when he gave up using his fists and the knife became his newest weapon, as her eyes fluttered closed she was left with the sickening image of his smile admiring his handy work as the blade continuously pierced her skin._

Eva woke up screaming and gasping for air, sweat coated her skin and her over sized tee now clung to her body like a second skin. She sat there trying to get her breathing under control and trying to blink away the violent images that invaded her mind. This is had become her reality, nights where she would escape into a peaceful bliss for maybe two or three hours and then the flashbacks started, feeling like it was happening all over again each night they happened. It was almost as if there was no escape from the pain - she felt every blow and cut all over again. After nearly twelve months of dealing with this, dark thoughts had crossed her mind on more than one occasion of how she could make this all go away, each time though she willed herself that she was better than that, taking her own life meant that he won in her mind and she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

The only people that new the cold, disturbing truth of what had happened in her former relationship were herself and him. She had given Stephanie the tame version of what had gone on, the sympathetic and naïve Stephanie was duped into believing the watered down story. Eva had mastered the art of deceiving those around her so no-one suspected the harsh extent of what she had gone through. She had phoned the office while trying not to break down and let her voice shake, saying she needed personal time for a few weeks and that she was feeling run down. This allowed herself time to heal so that when she returned Eva didn't look any different, make-up covered up any remaining bruises that would take a little more time to disappear. Make-up couldn't hide her changed demeanour though.

When she came back to the office Steph had noticed she wasn't the same and pushed for the reason behind Eva's odd behaviour. She was distant, timid, tired and her smile seemed to be forced. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide the truth from her so Eva told a story of how she had decided to end her relationship with the charming Andrew (yes, that was twisted bastards name) and that he had got angry and had pushed her, making her fall and causing some bruising and a busted lip. She assured her that he had never done that before, he was merely an emotional mess and didn't know how to handle the situation of their relationship ending.

It was all bullshit but she couldn't bear to tell her the truth of what had been happening for the past eighteen months, they were not the golden couple everybody assumed they were and it was far too degrading to admit what had really gone on behind closed doors. So even after what he had done to her she still protected him, she followed his rules even though she no longer had to and that there said everything about the power he exerted over her.

Eva claimed she was embarrassed, as was Andrew and that she just wanted a few weeks to pull her head together. Stephanie simply couldn't believe that Andrew would do anything like that, but Eva was never one to lie especially about something as serious as domestic abuse so she was sympathetic but professional. Not pressing the issue any further, or wanting to embarrass her she simply offered Eva support and help if she needed it.

Pulling herself out of bed she headed to the shower, almost burning herself with the temperature of the water trying to cleanse herself of the memories and shame she felt. She always felt dirty and worthless after the nightmares. After her shower she knew she wouldn't sleep again so put on her robe, made herself a green tea and sat out on the balcony of her suite, gazing into the night sky patiently waiting for the sun to come up.

After waiting until a more reasonable time of 5am to start getting ready for work, Eva felt worse today than she did yesterday. The nightmare was one of the more brutal flashbacks she had last night and she had a feeling that Randy's cruel words were the trigger behind her moment of darkness last night. He had shattered her confidence in his choice of harsh words about her appearance yesterday, tearing her down just like Andrew had done in the past. She now despised Randy Orton more than she had previously.

Deciding what to wear had been a painful decision that morning, '_For Christ sake Eva, just pick something already!' _she cursed at herself. Playing it safe she picked fitting, tailored black dress pants and a black chiffon blouse and her black Christian Louboutin pumps. Her hair was out and straight and her make-up was simple with strong brows and a dark purple lip. Yes she was in a particularly dark mood today, her style always reflected her mood and today was no exception.

She grabbed her large tote bag and headed out the door of her suite dreading the day ahead of her. Waiting for the elevator she was startled when she felt a warm breath tickling her ear and a deep voice vibrate through her , "Well aren't we a sight for sore eyes today princess, you know the Goth's called and they want their look back."

_'_

_Great this asshole again' _Eva inwardly groaned but replaced it with a mock smile on her face, "Funny I also got a phone call but from Johnson and Johnson, see they called and said they wanted their baby oil back, you seem to have enough on your body each night to supply enough for a small army of babies!"

Randy had a smirk on his face after Eva's retort but it was not his usual arrogant smirk, his eyes had narrowed representing more of an angry glare. He pushed past her to get on the elevator and all Eva could think was that she was going to have to spend time in a confined space with him. She was now starting to think that she had really pissed karma off somehow and man was karma a bitch, it was too early in the morning to deal with Randy and she hadn't even had her coffee yet. What had she done to deserve this!

"You know I should be surprised to hear that you've ogled my body but I'm not, I get it girl's like you need something to look at because let me be completely honest with you your never going to ever be able to touch perfection like me...Even though I'm sure you dream about me late a night when your alone?" Randy sent a wink in Eva's direction.

Snorting Eva cleared her throat her voice was huskier than normal today from the screaming and lack of sleep last night, "I make one remark about how much baby oil you use and you think that's code for me eye raping you? Christ your more self absorbed than I gave you credit for. Don't flatter yourself Randy the day I dream about touching you is the day I admit myself into the mental institution and get them to throw away the key!" She coughed again feeling like her throat needed more lubrication

"You feeling okay Eva, your voice seems a bit hoarse?" Eva was surprised to hear concern in his voice until the rest of the sentence came, "If your throats sore then I'm guessing your knees are too" He laughed proud of his immature joke and getting under her skin.

Infuriated Eva's face flushed a shade of red, now she was beyond pissed off. He had been constantly chiding her about her looks and he was now implying she was some sort of whore. _Son of a bitch! _"And maybe if your mother had just got on her _knees_ and swallowed Randal, I wouldn't be stuck here enduring your company!" Eva snarled. In that moment Eva was grateful for the elevator doors opening, she had really gone a tad too far with that remark about Randy's conception but he had pushed her first so she pushed back harder.

Not looking back to see his reaction afraid that vein in his neck might had actually burst this time she fled. Almost sprinting to her rental car she bumped into a figure. Her two toned night in shining armour Seth had caught her in mid sprint, "Woah slow down pretty girl, where are you off to in a hurry?"

Panting a little from her run in 6inch heels she grabbed Seth's hand she pulled him with her towards her car, "How about I tell you over breakfast? It's a long story!"

**Please review lovely people...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again to do not own WWE or anyone or anything associated with it, but if Vince would allow me to take over the business I would happily oblige :)**

**A/N: Thank you for the support from MissScarletintheLibrary and snarkmcsnark, your kind words are appreciated and keep me writing Eva's story!**

"You said what to him?" Seth exclaimed while trying to control his laughter, "Holy shit! You've now just put a huge target on your back hun, he's going to make your life hell."

"Ugh I know, I just couldn't stop the words that fell out of my mouth... he pretty much called me a whore Seth, I was simply defending myself." Eva sat there while shuffling her French toast around on her plate, her appetite had left her for the moment as she wondered about the repercussions she would face for insulting the precious Randy Orton.

Her and Seth had stopped at a quirky, little café on the way to the arena. It was quaint and quiet allowing them to talk freely and uninterrupted.

Seth couldn't stop chuckling at the predicament Eva had got herself in, out of all the people to insult she had chosen Randy freaking Orton and to make matters worse she had used his mother in one of her crass jokes, "I can't believe you used a momma joke to insult him, remind me not to get on your bad side because it would be an_ injustice_ if you insulted my Momma and then I'd have to punish you."

Eva couldn't help but laugh at his lame attempt at humour, "Has anyone ever told you how cheesy you are...And that last comment about punishing me sounded just a little dirty Mr Rollins."

Now it was time for Eva to laugh at Seth, a blush spread across his face and he turned a nice shade of pink. Stuttering he spoke nervously, "I..um..didn't mean it like that Eva, I was just joking...I didn't mean for it to come across dirty."

"Seth relax I was just having you on, personally I like having a dirty mind it seems to make ordinary conversations that much more interesting." Eva sent a smile and wink his way. She was starting to enjoy Seth's company he was so easy to talk to.

Seth now had a smile beaming on his face and the awkwardness of their previous words had been forgotten. "You know for someone who pretends she's a cold hearted bitch, your really cool to hang with, I'm starting to really like your company pretty girl."

"Well your not so bad yourself, you can even be my own personal hound of justice"

Seth rubbed his chin thoughtfully as if contemplating her proposal, "Because I like you Eva I'll let that awful joke you just made slide, I'm guessing you only want my protection from a certain heavily tattooed beast?...I'll give you some advice, just avoid him and stay out of his way until he calms down, there will be less carnage that way."

Standing up from the table and nodding her head Eva agreed with Seth.

"I'll definitely heed your advice, the company is huge so it shouldn't be too hard to avoid him...We should get going I've got a meeting with Steph and I don't want to be late."

Eva was grateful that Seth walked her through the corridors of the arena to Steph's office, she felt more relaxed and less on edge about running into Randy. They made light conversation laughing at random jokes and telling each other little facts about themselves. He was the first person in nearly a year that she felt comfortable around. He didn't judge her, demolish her confidence or look at her as an object. It bought a smile to her face. It had been a while since she had made a true friend and she was starting to see huge potential in a real friendship with Seth he almost made her feel at ease, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Well here you go pretty girl, I'm gonna love you and leave you, I'll come and find you at lunch if your not going to be busy?"

Eva pouted with a twinkle in her eye, "Aw Seth I hate it when men love and leave me it makes me feel so used! I'm kidding Seth - I know what you mean and lunch would be great I'll see you then." As Seth's figure retreated down the corridor Eva hoped her comments weren't taken in a flirtatious way, she wasn't wanting anything romantic with Seth but it was nice to act like her old self every now and then.

She'd have to watch herself and not get carried away with her humour though. She didn't want to ruin whatever it was that was developing between them.

Deja vu set in as Eva knocked on the office door. As she walked in Steph was in deep conversation on her phone so Eva sat down and got out her tablet, ready to go through schedules and meetings. Today she would find out what superstars she would be working with first.

She was quite excited, assuming she would be utilised in helping the midcard division and perhaps diva's she felt confident in her abilities to help some of the superstars reach the next level in their career.

Ending her conversation Steph turned to Eva and smiled, "Sorry about that, organising the WWE Network is becoming a bit of a nightmare."

"No problem Steph, I realise you must have a lot on your plate but I'm intrigued as to who I'll be working with."

"I'm pleased to hear that Eva because we've changed direction in what we want you to do. See we feel that there is one superstar on the roster that needs help revamping their character and direction. They need to be reigned in a bit and organised. We feel they've become a bit complacent and you'd be perfect at rejuvenating them. I'm warning you now that this superstar is not the easiest person to work with but I think you will work well together as you both have strong personalities. And let's face it Eva, you don't take bullshit."

Eva didn't like where this was going. This superstar did not seem easy to work with at all, yeah Eva may not take bullshit but it didn't mean she wanted to have to handle working with a pretentious 'diva'. This superstar seemed like a self entitled pain in the ass. Not to mention it was a bit of a change in the job description she had been initially given. Again she didn't want to seem ungrateful so she put her feelings of doubt aside but not without voicing her concerns first.

"Steph I'm just a bit confused... this role now seems a lot different to the one I agreed to. You know I've had my own personal problems do you really think I should be put in the position of taking on someone else's issues when I'm trying to get on track myself?"

Just as Eva had asked the question there was a knock on the door that interrupted Stephanie's reply. Eva's eyes flashed with concern as the door opened and Randy waltzed through. God even his walk screamed _cocky son of a bitch_. Eva's eyes widened in horror but she quickly replaced it with disdain. Both Randy and Eva glared at each other before he spoke.

"Hey Steph your assistant said you needed to see me?"

"Yes I did and great timing Randy I was just informing Eva of the superstar she would be working with. This is going to be an easy introduction, Eva this is Randy Orton who you will be working with and Randy this is Eva Williams your own personal creative director and organiser."

Eva sat there in shock not knowing how to respond. She went to open her mouth but quickly snapped it shut while she shuffled awkwardly in her seat. Her common sense was screaming at her to tell Steph to screw the job and that she was heading back to Stamford, she wasn't sure if she could mentally cope with this at the moment. But her pride told her to smile in Randy's direction and offer her hand and pleasantries, "Nice to officially meet you Randy"

Randy looked at her hand and smirked. He knew she was pretending to be professional and acting as if they had never met. He was going to have fun with this. Taking her hand he lifted it to his lips and planted a soft kiss on it, "The pleasure's all mine _sweetheart_."

Cringing and fighting the urge to retract her hand from his as if she had been burned Eva planted that fake smile on her face and cleared her throat feeling it dry up in horror at her new predicament. It was as if today karma had decided to ass fuck her with a cactus.

"Um...so... we should organise a meeting time to go through ideas to get things started." Eva stuttered.

Randy could hardly contain the twisted smile on his face, Eva could tell he was enjoying her squirming far too much.

"Sounds great Eva, how about you meet me in my locker room and we can get to know each other a little better...just so we're comfortable working so closely together. I might even have something for your throat in there, I notice it seems to be bothering you." He drawled his face serious but she could see the innuendo behind his words as their earlier conversation in the elevator flashed through her mind. Even the way he said her name made her shudder it was as if he hissed when he said it. She was getting flustered and didn't know how to respond she was worried her voice would sound slightly shaky.

Luckily Stephanie stepped in, "Well I'll leave it to you two to organise things, but I have a feeling your going to get along great with each other. You already seem to be hitting it off. I'm looking forward to seeing the ideas and progress you two make, I feel like you will really feed off each other." Steph explained with enthusiasm emanating from her voice. She seemed to have completely disregarded Eva's previous comment.

_'He'll probably feed off my soul before we feed off each other!' _Eva thought cynically.

With that Stephanie motioned for both Eva and Randy to leave. As soon as they were out of the office Randy grabbed her wrist turning to her, "Don't think I'm going to let that comment earlier in the elevator slide." He snarled.

"I can't believe my luck actually, I thought I was going to have to hunt you down but instead Stephanie practically hands you to me." He laughed it was a deep sinister rumble and continued, "This is going to be fun Eva...I'm going to give you a week before you decide you can't handle this and up and leave. I'm being generous really a week is a lengthy time and to be honest I would have given you longer but I can see fear and vulnerability in your eyes behind the stoic wall you've put up. See among my many talents I'm exceptionally good at reading people so don't think I haven't noticed that you use anger to mask your insecurities...but what I'm more curious about is what made you become this way?"

Eva stood there speechless and astounded what Randy had just said unnerved her. _How the hell could he read me so well in the few unpleasant exchanges we've had? _She tried so hard to think of a quick witted sharp remark to shut him up and throw him off the fact that he had just read her better than anyone ever had but she couldn't come up with anything, her mind had literally gone blank. Her eyes now began to water as realisation hit her that she did not have the strength to do this. She knew Randy was going to drain her of all mental energy and try and break her, _but how can you break someone that's already broken? _the voice in her head challenged her.

Staying absolutely silent she turned and dejectedly made her way down the corridor.

Realising he had won Randy yelled down the corridor, "I expect to see you in my locker room in fifteen minutes sweetheart. And don't be late because I don't tolerate tardiness." He watched Eva stop and wipe her cheeks as she made her way down the corridor. Standing there with his arms crossed over his broad chest he thought to himself, _This is going to be fun breaking you._

Reaching the cafeteria Eva found Seth sitting with another guy. Getting closer she recognised him as Seth's stable mate Dean Ambrose. They were lost in an animated conversation and she contemplated not bothering him but with that thought Seth looked up, "Hey pretty girl, have you had much luck avoiding the blue eyed monster?"

"No let's just say that luck is not on my side today...Just found out that he and I will be working extremely closely as I am now his personal creative director and assistant." Eva sighed with her shoulders slumped and eyes misty. She just wanted to bang her head on the table and concuss herself.

Seth noticed how her eyes had looked teary and that she was trying hard to hold it together, he didn't know what to say to help though. He knew Randy would be an asshole to the ninth degree purely for his own satisfaction. Eva was now going to be a game to him and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Before he could offer words of encouragement he was interrupted by a low, husky voice.

"Just give him what he want's now, you'll have to give in to him eventually", Dean spoke as his eyes connected with hers. He had a mysterious presence about him that intrigued Eva. His eyes lured you in, his messy hair screamed 'I don't give a shit' and his face had a boyish charm.

"And what exactly do you think he wants?" Eva replied.

"To fuck you senseless" came Dean's vulgar words.

**A/N - leave it to Ambrose to not hold back...Please review I would really appreciate it, helps motivate me to keep going :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own WWE or anyone or anything associated with it. **

**Just a warning there is just a hint of naughtiness in this chapter :) **

Eva didn't know how long she had been sitting at the now vacant table but she had a feeling it was much longer than the fifteen minute time limit Randy had allocated her. _Screw his rules, I've had worse punishment for not obeying someone's before._

Dean's words now echoing in her head. The rumours must be true, Dean Ambrose was mentally unhinged to think that Randy would want to quote "fuck her senseless"

Randy had made it painfully obvious that Eva was not in his league. There was truth to that. She was no longer beautiful. To her a person's beauty was on the inside, it was their warmth, compassion, radiance, and self worth that made a woman beautiful and sadly Eva did not render those qualities.

Eva wasn't blind, she may loathe Randy but she couldn't deny his attractiveness. She may not like the person on the inside but she had definitely appreciated the framework on the outside. He oozed a raw sexual energy and his presence commanded a room. He was a natural born star his look, physique, confidence and athletic ability proved he was meant to be in this business. Now all Eva had to do was find a way to work with the Neanderthal in a civil manner and improve his character somehow by giving him back the edge he has sorely been lacking. She wondered what had suddenly made him so lazy, he now looked inattentive and at times awkward in the ring.

Eva was startled when the seat next to her suddenly moved and Nicole Bella sat next to her.

"Hi I'm Nicole...I just wanted to officially introduce myself."

Eva smiled, impressed a girl like Nikki had made the effort to introduce herself, "Eva Williams...nice to officially meet you."

"Well I must say it's nice to finally meet the woman whose going to put a certain arrogant man-whore in his place." A grin spreading across her face.

Eva let out a snort, "Ha not likely to happen, I'm just going to try to get through this experience unscathed and in one piece!"

Laughing Nikki put her hand on Eva's shoulder, "Honey you should be proud, we've all heard about you giving him a verbal tirade on more than one occasion...the arrogant prick deserves it if you ask me. Don't get me wrong I do really like Randy but he has a certain lack of tact about things and he's treated some woman in this company atrociously."

Nikki's face suddenly became serious, "Just a little advice, don't let him treat you like his next conquest...he's like a hunter...he loves the thrill of the chase and you girl are just the type of prize he likes."

Eva frowned, "I'm a bit confused by your advice, people seem to be under the impression that he wants to bed me_ (she didn't think repeating fuck me senseless was_ _appropriate)_ which is ridiculously far from the truth. He HATES me and I HATE him. Besides I'm definitely not his type he's made that abundantly clear. So thanks but I think your advice is a bit misguided."

"Mmhmm if that's what you think babe but my point will soon be made...trust me. Anyway on a more important subject me and the girls are going out tomorrow night and it'd be great if you came and met everyone and let loose, you know a few drinks, cleavage, sex talk and twerking all of the important things in life."

Eva smiled widely, "Thanks for the invite but I don't want you to feel like you have to invite the new girl out."

"Well unfortunately for you I actually want to have girl time bonding with you and see what the real Eva's like so put your big girl panties on and get over it you're coming out with us. Hmm on second thought though please don't wear those big girl panties out tomorrow night that's so not attractive I prefer a thong or nothing at all." Winking she was off in a flash off to brighten up somebody else's day.

By the time Eva had started to make her way back to the locker room she had been gone at least forty five minutes and she was not looking forward to the wrath of Randy. As she approached the door she was halted by loud groans and panting. _What the fuck? Is he alright in there? _Swinging open the door the sight in front of her made bile rise up into Eva's throat.

Laying along the table was a fake looking blonde barbie. Expletive's were leaving her mouth as she writhed around sounding exhausted and out of breath blissfully unaware that Eva had walked in.

Standing centre stage like a Greek god was a completely naked and sweat coated Randy. Eva was momentarily distracted by his muscular thighs flexing and contracting as he mercifully pounded into the random girl. His tendons and muscles in his arms were strained and defined with each thrust and his body glistened as beads of sweat dripped off him. The beads of sweat seemed to be falling from his chiselled abdomen and settling in the crevice between his belly button and manhood almost deliberately drawing Eva's eyes down his frame beckoning her to look just a little lower. His crème brule coloured skin looked so smooth and without thinking she found herself running her tongue along her bottom lip as she thought about what his skin would taste like. Her initial disgust had now been replaced with what she could only describe as envy. She was in a trance like state that was keeping her body firmly planted in that spot, until she looked up and Randy's eye's locked with hers. They were staring intently at her, she felt as if at that exact moment that he was looking right through her. It sent chills through her body and ignited a tingling sensation in her belly that made her thighs quiver and clench.

Randy continued to keep his gaze locked on Eva as he proceeded to reach down, his large hands engulfing the blonde's breasts as he massaged her fake mounds. His tongue soon replaced his hands as it lazily circled her nipples, softly nipping as he went, tracing the same pattern as his hands had he then retracted his tongue as his fingers pinched and tweaked her achingly hard nipples eliciting a shrill moan from her that made Randy smirk. In that one moment Eva's trance was shattered and she ran from the locker room suddenly feeling overwhelming shame wash over her, she felt like she was almost drowning in it. How could she be so stupid to be drawn into Randy's sick game, she had pretty much just watched a live porno. Now she looked like she was some perverted freak that got off watching other's, she could only imagine what Randy was going to do with the ammunition she had just given him.

Needing a moment of clarity and to be alone to figure out the mess she had just got herself in she went to her car. Reclining in the driver's seat she massaged her temples trying to force the images out of her head. She didn't know what disgusted her more, the fact Randy had continued on not looking embarrassed in the slightest or that Eva had found herself turned on and envious of the girl writhing beneath him.

She examined her flushed face in the rear-view mirror, it portrayed a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. Rationally trying to justify her actions she concluded that it had been a long time since she had experienced the pleasure of consensual sex and that she was merely turned on not by Randy specifically but by sex in general. She had needs...normal primal needs that obviously hadn't been fulfilled in a long time. The truth was sex now scared Eva as it had many negative memories attached to it for her. She hadn't met a man since her ordeal that she felt she could trust with her body. In reality her mind wasn't ready for sex but judging by the slight moistness in her panties right now her body was. _Really out of all the men I've met my vagina decides to find Randy Orton suitable, you've got to be fucken kidding me!_

It had also occurred to Eva that Randy was flaunting the fact that he knew somewhere deep down in her subconscious she found the infuriating man attractive. He was proving a point. He had a certain power over women that made them lose their inhibitions and that was exactly what he had done to her. He had mind fucked her like a pro and she was annoyed at herself for allowing it. Maybe Dean and Nicole's advice had been founded to an extent not that she would ever admit that to either of them.

Wanting to stay locked away her car for the remainder of the day she was interrupted by the incoming text on her phone,

**STEPH - Where are you? Randy has been trying to find you, please get in touch with him ASAP**

"Fuck", Eva muttered. Slinking out of the car she headed back inside trying to feel confident and fighting the urge to just head back to the hotel and drink multiple bottles of wine to drown her sorrows. She was a professional though and running away was not going to solve her problems. Making her way down the familiar corridors she reached Randy's door. This time she felt it was wise to knock she couldn't handle another repeat of before.

"Come in." His deep voice replied.

She took a deep breath and walked in trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

"So we should probably get started on planning your upcoming storylines to help develop some ideas, I just need to see your schedule for the next few weeks to set up some meetings." Eva's voice was so quiet she hardly recognised herself.

"Is that all you wanna see sweetheart, it looked as if you were enjoying quite the view earlier. I saw the way your greedy eyes took in every detail of me, I'm an obliging kind of guy though so if you want to see more or maybe even touch more all you have to do is say the words." Randy's eyes were almost dancing as he relished in her obvious discomfort.

Stammering she tried to compose herself but failed, "I...um...I don't know what your talking about. Your delusional if you think I want you, despite what you think not every woman lust's after you" _Liar _the voice in her head mocked her.

Randy was across the room in a flash standing right in front of Eva, she could feel the heat radiate from his body due to their close proximity and his scent was bombarding her nostrils, clouding her sense of judgement. He closed in on the already small space between them and Eva stepped back finding herself hitting the door behind her. Randy pressed up against her his warm, broad body creating a delicious contrast to the feeling of the cold, hard door that she was now pinned against. He leaned in his breath tickling her face while one of his hands found her hip, his fingers kneading the contours of her curves. She felt his mouth on her ear, "Funny you say that I'm delusional but your the one in denial about what your body wants. Your face is flushed, your breathing is uneven and your skin is on fire just from me standing this close to you, I'm barely even touching you and your all worked up...I can only imagine what state your panties were in earlier after you witnessed me fuck that girl... I bet if I dipped my fingers inside you right now you'd be dripping." He purred.

Pushing Randy off herself Eva snapped. She would not be made a fool of by him twice in one day. Raising her hand she felt the flesh of his face come into contact with her hand. There was a sharp noise and Eva knew that the slap would leave a mark, "Keep your filthy fucking hands off me, I am not a whore that you can play some kind of sick game with." she spat out with anger surging through her body.

This time it was Randy's turn to storm out. Pushing past her he slammed the door and began punching the walls as he went while screaming at anyone that crossed his path.

Hoping Eva had got her message across she pulled out her laptop and began to work on the ideas she had floating around. After all she had to be able to show Steph what progress she had made. She was determined that she would not let Randy affect her or her career.

**Review...**


End file.
